Acquisition of Covaris E220 and Sciclone G3 systems for high throughput sequencing library construction The advent of massively parallel sequencing technologies (next-generation sequencing) is with- out doubt the most significant advance in biology since the invention of PCR. The availability of ever-increasing sequencing capabilities at rapidly decreasing cost is changing the paradigm of scientific research. Many exciting scientific questions, particularly in the field of human health, can now be addressed through these emerging sequencing technologies. One such problem is the need for facile, routine preparation of multiple high-quality sequencing libraries that fit the criteria of the connected experimental scenarios and scientific questions. These libraries must be cost- effective, as well as free of contamination and processing errors. The interaction between UC Davis Genome Center and faculty from various biomedical departments has created a center of excellence focused in exploiting the power of next generation sequencers like Illumina, Pacific Biosciences, and Roche 454. Through a substantial investment of capital and human resources, the center has served as a technology hub for providing cutting edge tools and enabling excellence in research. There is one area, however, where the center lacks in equipment and therefore capabilities: high throughput library construction. However, currently the lack of a state-of-the-at high- throughput efficient sequencing library construction platform at the center is hindering the progress of researchers. To resolve this shortcoming, we propose the acquisition of the Covaris E220 high performance sonicator, a state-of-the art DNA fragmentation device that enables efficient and customizable production of size-selected DNA fragments. In addition, we propose the acquisition of the Sciclone G3 Liquid Handling Workstation by Caliper that enables the production of all types of next generation sequencing libraries. Together these two state-of-the-art instruments will facilitate the efficient utilization of existing sequencing resources at the center and greatly augment the productivity of the researchers of this proposal.